Gouf
YMS-07B Ramba Ral's Gouf (YMS-07B ランバ・ラル専用グフ) is a Mobile Suit geared to be Zeon's improvement over the Zaku. Built using the Zaku's basic structure, its framing and interior have been revised significantly to create a new Mobile Suit type. At a glance, it looks extremely similar to the Zaku, but it actually outclasses its predecessor with better weaponry and thicker armor plating. Its menacing Heat Rod, a whip-like appendage, can transmit a deadly electric current to disable captured Mobile Suits and their pilots. Before Zeon desired for the Gouf to become a mass-produced unit, three prototypes of the Gouf were given to test by Ramba Ral's unit. In his second encounter with Gundam, Ramba decided to pilot the enhanced prototype among the three units. His version is equipped with an efficient fuel unit, which became the basis for future Gouf units. This particular Gouf is specially tuned to Ramba Ral's preferences for piloting, making it his proud unit for fighting in close ranged duels. When used in his duel with Gundam, the Gouf's weaponry is one of the first to actually melt through Gundam's tough exterior. The iconic bluish tint for Ramba's model is said to be one of the reasons why mass-produced Goufs have the same coloring. Since his prototype became the model for mass-produced Goufs, they also share a similar model numbering (MS-07B for mass-produced versions). The Gouf later sees action during the defenses at Odessa and Jaburo. While ace pilots adapted well to the Gouf, the Mobile Suit proved too difficult to be used by newer pilots due to its unique control system. Therefore, plans to continue pushing the Gouf series forward is put on hold in favor of another model. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 While it may be a secondary Mobile Suit, it's the only one of its type to actually possess a C2 in this game. Stationary : : Fires from gun to shoot a fan of bullets forward. : , , , , , , , : Left and right slashes with beam saber. On the last strike, Gouf slaps the ground with its heat rod. : , : Whips forward with heat rod. : : Whips heat rod around itself in a circular motion twice before it slaps the ground in front of it. :Combination : Same as ground SP. Dashing/Aerial : , : Slashes forward with saber. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit. *'Leadership' - Increases strengths of allies. *'Self Suggestion' - Swaps the Melee and Shot ratings of a pilot. *'Worthy Opponent' - Friendship level decrease while shooting down enemy ace pilot is minimal. *'Damage Cancel' - Randomly negates damage received from enemies. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Gains a few new additions based on previous moveset. : , , , : Left and right slashes from saber. : , : Wide slap with heat rod. :Aerial : Aims heat rod downwards to electrocute foes in front of it. Gouf can cancel its C2~C7 and dashing Charge into a Boost Attack. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Not needed, but it can only be used during surface battles. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Gain friendly relations with Char, Dozle, and Ramba and complete at least five missions. Listen to Gihren's speech in the Terminal and choose "Hail, Zeon!". Complete all three of Zeon's Friendship Missions and view Gihren's congratulation Terminal message. :Earth Conquest 3 ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Location: Jaburo ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - An alternate method to unlock permission for Part 4s is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits